Volcarona
|gender = 50% Male, 50% Female |evolves_from = Larvesta |unova= |alola=Did not qualify (Sun & Moon) 204 (Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon) |galar=Did not qualify |kalos=Did not qualify }}Volcarona (Serbian: Волцарона) is a dual Bug/Fire type Pokemon introduced in Generation V. Volcarona evolves from Larvesta starting at level 59. IndyCar Volcarona is scheduled to play for the Serbia national IndyCar team in the 2016 IndyCar Series season for all of the 16 races due to Serbia chosing to be full time in 2016. It will contain Salamence, in which Volcarona is weak to and have a disadvantage against due to Salamence's Flying typing. Volcarona has been playing for Serbia since the 2013 season. They raced in various 2014 races as the 23rd car. Volcarona finished last at Fontana in 2015, the same finish as Sylveon, in which Volcarona is not very effective against due to it being Fairy type. In 2016, Volcarona was rewarded a wildcard for every race despite being Serb. It also qualified for the Firestone Fast Six at the 2016 Grand Prix of Alabama. In July 2016 after the UEFA Euro Championships in France, Volcarona is scheduled to play for Serbia at the Fictional BATC Family Feud. Volcarona's other Serbians scheduled to play are Lugia, Salamence, Volcanion and Zoroark; the majority of Serbian Pokemon playing are weak to Rock types. Volcarona's Serbian side will be playing against Pokemon of South America: Dragonite of the 2015 Indy 500 winning team, Abomasnow and Haxorus of Paraguay, Venusaur of Uruguay; the 2015 IndyCar 4th placed team, and Liepard of Brazil who won the last race of the 2014 IndyCar Series season. After the 2016 IndyCar Series season leading the Serbian team, Volcarona is set to play the 2016 BATC Champions League. Volcarona beat Phai Pongsatorn in the first round with a scoreline of 6-0, 6-2. Volcarona plays in the second round against the winner of Hélio Castroneves vs Chespin, a Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans semifinal rematch. Volcarona faced Hélio Castroneves, but lost to him in tight sets. Volcarona will enter both the men's and women's singles tournament unseeded at the 2016 Swiss Open. 2017 is a good start for Volcarona, making the Math Open semifinals, losing to Ueli Kestenholz in three sets in which would have been Volcarona's biggest final if it won against the Swiss/Czech. During their campaign, Volcarona upset Sébastien Bourdais and Simon Pagenaud, the top 2 at the 2017 Firestone Grand Prix of St. Petersburg. Volcarona won the tournament in the repeat of Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13), defeating Vaporeon in the first all-Pokemon final in the tournament history. This result awarded Volcarona a ride into the 2018 IndyCar Series full-time, where Volcarona ended up in the no.6 car for Robert Wickens for the first 14 races before moving to the no.88 Harding Racing entry, due to Wickens' injuries. Volcarona was part of the IndyCar team that finished 2nd in The Mask Singer season 4 finals. Eventually they went to I Can See Your Voice Thailand on the June 20 episode, as part of Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve. Volcarona made their debut in the show, and was a SING-vestigator. Quotes *"We won the 500! Yay!" (2013 Indy 500) *"Yes. We qualify. Today's Birthdays!" (May 10, 2015) *"I made the final song for Black and White Thai people" (October 27, 2016) *"Yeah! Team Russia!" (Looking at the Thai singer word search) Family Feud Volcarona has played Family Feud since the airing of the comeback of Celebrity Family Feud, but to date has won at least one game in every episode in either men or women's singles the show has aired since 2015. Volcarona didn't exist when it first aired in 2008. During the 2016 season, in season 2 episode 1, in the women's singles Volcarona defeated Swiss Marie Osmond despite saving match points from her. In the men's singles tournament, Volcarona lost to Honduran No.1 Hélio Castroneves despite holding a match point at Fast Money. Volcarona lost in the second round in season 2 episode 3 to Ukrainian Valj Semerenko despite also holding a match point in the third round. In season 2 episode 4, in the men's singles, Volcarona has a tough draw despite being in the same eighth as Team Penske teammates Will Power, Juan Pablo Montoya and Hélio Castroneves. In The Band Perry vs. Giuliana Rancic and Melissa Joan Hart vs. Paul Sorvino, Volcarona shocked Professional Boxers and Joely Fisher vs. Tony Hawk finalist Simon Pagenaud in the third round in straight sets. Volcarona will now play unseeded Pongsatorn for a semifinals spot; but the hopes of a Serbian and a Pokémon playing in the final ended when Volcarona was defeated by the underdog in straight sets. In Tommy Davidson vs. Kristi Yamaguchi and Dave Foley vs. Jalen Rose, Volcarona, despite being a member of the "Skorupi Disliked 8"; along with Hélio Castroneves, Apolo Anton Ohno, Salamence, Dragonite, Galvantula, Hydreigon and Pee Saderd; were given byes in the men's singles to the second round. Volcarona will face fellow season 1 owner Dragonite in the quarterfinals - a Pokemon Volcarona at least resists due to it's Dragon/Flying type. Volcarona was defeated in the quarterfinals by Dragonite, ranked 13th in the standings after Pocono; in straight sets, 6-4, 7-5. Volcarona made the semifinals in Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, ending Vaporeon's run. Volcarona retired with cramping being down 6-5 in the second set against eventual champion Pee Saderd. Also in the match Volcarona had almost shocked and forced Saderd to a third set. Volcarona had set points at 5-1, 5-2, 5-3, and 5-4 in the second; but Saderd saved all of the set points. Volcarona will be seeded 30th in Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans; which is the lowest for Volcarona in many Family Feud tournaments. In the 2017 season, one of Volcarona's best results was the quarterfinals in Eva Longoria vs. George Lopez and Yvette Nicole Brown vs. Ashley Graham (July 2), where it lost to eventual winner Pee Saderd in their first Celebrity Family Feud meeting since Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke. It proved to be a turnaround since it suffered poor results in the first three tournaments after making the 2017 Math Open at Indian Wells semifinals. Volcarona upset Hélio Castroneves at American Ninja Warrior in MLB Legends vs. NBA Legends and NFL All-Stars vs. NFL Legends, with Sunday's Iowa winner crashing into the wall against the unseeded Serbian. Eventually Volcarona would win against fellow Generation 5 Pokemon Hydreigon and turn the tables in the quarterfinals against Mario Lopez to reverse Novak Djokovic's retirement against Tomas Berdych, and would lose to Pee Saderd again. Volcarona will face Saderd again in the semifinals in Neil deGrasse Tyson vs. Rick Fox and Boy Band vs. Girl Group (August 13). It upset Saderd 6-4, 6-4, and Saderd making the final would be negative as his song "ก่อนสิไป" is released on the same day. Volcarona eventually beat Vaporeon, 6-1, 6-1, in the first all-Pokemon final to take home Serbia's first Celebrity Family Feud title and their first at Grand Slam level since the 2016 Wimbledon Championships. Also during the 2017 season, Volcarona was a sub for Team IndyCar in two episodes of Battle of the Network Stars, ABC Stars vs. Variety and Variety vs. TV Sex Symbols. In the 2018 season, Volcarona will be a seed for at least the July 22 episode and the season finale which will be internally selected. Volcarona was announced as a qualifier as it qualified 2nd in The Kardashians vs. The West Family behind Pee Saderd whom Volcarona finished 2nd in Fast Friday at the 2018 Indianapolis 500. Volcarona made the final in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1) and Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox; losing both times. Volcarona defeated Josef Newgarden in the final of Maulers vs. Brawlers and Descendants 3 vs. American Housewife. Volcarona's win continued the trend of the lower-ranked driver winning the Feud title since Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. Availability in Pokémon games Pokédex entries Game locations Relationships With Metagross Volcarona and Metagross first met themselves in the 2011 IndyCar Series. Both of them have dual-typings and are at the end of their Pokedex numbers from their regions. Both of them qualified for the Unova Pokedex in Pokemon Black and White Versions 2. Both of them owe double-resistances against themselves defending (Volcarona against Grass and Metagross against Psychic). Volcarona and Metagross voted for Alexander Rossi and Conor Daly to win in The Amazing Race 30, along with Pee Saderd and Dragonite. They weren't able to open their suitcase that would have sent Volcarona to the final in leg 11, and thus were eliminated from the race. Both of them played the final of Vanilla Ice vs. Kim Fields and Ice-T and Coco Austin vs. Vivica A. Fox, and Volcarona lost. With Pee Saderd Volcarona and Pee Saderd first met themselves in the 2011 IndyCar Series. Both of them won the Celebrity Family Feud tournament at least twice, and qualified for the finals at least three times. Volcarona and Pee Saderd played together at the 2018 Race of Champions, with Abomasnow in the Nations' Cup. They started dating after the completion of the 30th season of Amazing Race. Both finished 4th in season 30, and weren't able to compete in the last leg. They had met in various tournaments, including Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1), where Volcarona knocked Saderd out, and eventually lost to Rahal Letterman Lanigan Racing's top gun Jirayu La-ongmanee in the gold final. Both of them played with Abomasnow and the IndyCar guys on their episode of I Can See Your Voice Thailand, which is expected to air on March 27, 2019. Volcarona's episode was teased as the "NEXT WEEK" after the end of the Hunz Isariya song with the winning bad female singer. Since Volcarona's winning singer is a good singer, they opted to celebrate the victory at the 2019 Honda Indy Grand Prix of Alabama, due to no IndyCar race on the last weekend of March. With Scott Dixon Volcarona and Scott Dixon had met many times. One of Volcarona's notable wins against the Ukrainian and the Ganassi no.9 crew was at the Pit Stop Challenge at the 2019 Indianapolis 500. The Serbian upset the Ukrainian 2-1 in the finals. American Ninja Warrior Volcarona's first American Ninja Warrior appearance was the Indianapolis qualifiers in 2016, airing on June 13. Volcarona participated American Ninja Warrior on June 19 in San Antonio, Texas, alongside it's 2017 IndyCar Series competitors that are flying from the 2017 24 Hours of Le Mans. Eventually Volcarona's goal was to beat Conor Daly, and eventually it happened since the Serb fell off the third obstacle. Volcarona fell in the third obstacle (Wheel Flip) of the 2018 Indianapolis qualifiers, unlike all the other IndyCar guys that had participated. Trivia *Volcarona is super effective against themselves since it has a Fire typing. *Volcarona double resists Mega Altaria, due to it's Bug/Fire typing, and Mega Altaria's Dragon/Fairy typing. *In Gus Kenworthy vs. Sheryl Underwood and David Chokachi vs. Alan Thicke, Volcarona faced two Russians; Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd. *Volcarona is a member of Skorupi Disliked 8 in 2016. *It takes Larvesta until level 59 to evolve into Volcarona. *Volcarona has one of the highest attack powers in Pokémon Shuffle that know Mega Boost; thus it can fill Mega Heracross and Mega Scizor's. *Volcarona and Larvesta are the only Pokemon that do 4x damage to Rock type that aren't Flying types. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Bug type Pokemon Category:Fire typed Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon universe Category:Pokemon characters Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Minor characters Category:Not Food Category:Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Scott's Friends Category:Froslass' Friends Category:Froslass' Enemies Category:Sylveon's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Bristol's Friends Category:Juan Pablo's Enemies Category:Simon's Enemies Category:Simon's Friends Category:Eugenie's Enemies Category:Novak's Enemies Category:Sabrina's Enemies Category:Ina's Enemies Category:Ontario Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Eastern Ontario Category:Wawa, Ontario Category:Western Ontario Category:Northern Ontario Category:Hamilton, Ontario Category:Burlington, Ontario Category:Helio's Friends Category:Helio's Enemies Category:Rafael's Friends Category:Rafael's Enemies Category:Elina's Enemies Category:Elina's Friends Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Ottawa-Gatineau Category:Background Toads